


Nothing Else

by AutumnVine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Byleth is skilled at basically everything, F/F, My Unit | Byleth is Not A Professor, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Power Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, Retainer!Byleth, but just in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVine/pseuds/AutumnVine
Summary: “You’re quite welcome, Your Majesty.” Byleth finishes cleaning and bows her head. “Is there anything else I can do for you right now?”“Not currently…” It was growing late enough that she didn’t think there was much else that needed to be done for the day. “Though perhaps… would you care to join me next time? Tea always tastes better with company.”Byleth’s deep cobalt eyes flash briefly, but quickly return to their usual dull sheen. “That would be inappropriate of me, Your Majesty. I am your servant.”---In which Byleth doesn’t become a teacher, and instead goes on the run with her father from the Church, subsquently ending up in the Empire during the war.And in Edelgard’s service.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Nothing Else

“How was the tea, Your Majesty?” 

Edelgard looks up from the report she was finishing to see Byleth’s blue hair come into view at her side. It was always rather uncanny how easily she could seemingly appear out of nowhere, a trait that firmly put her in Hubert’s good books - a rare feat for anyone. 

The older woman doesn’t wait for a response, already set on cleaning up the teaware. She carefully balances the pot and kettle on her silver tray, then adds the saucers and cup. For someone that had no formal training as a lady-in-waiting, Byleth had picked up the necessary skills rather quickly. 

“As always, it was very good,” Edelgard replies, putting down the papers onto her desk. _Good_ was an understatement; the ex-mercenary’s brewing was immaculate each time. “Thank you, Byleth.” 

“You’re quite welcome, Your Majesty.” Byleth finishes cleaning and bows her head. “Is there anything else I can do for you right now?” 

“Not currently…” It was growing late enough that she didn’t think there was much else that needed to be done for the day. “Though perhaps… would you care to join me next time? Tea always tastes better with company.” 

Byleth’s deep cobalt eyes flash briefly, but quickly return to their usual dull sheen. “That would be inappropriate of me, Your Majesty. I am your servant.” 

_It would only be improper if I thought less of you for it_ , Edelgard wants to tell her. She didn’t need them to be friends, but there was no reason they couldn’t at least share an association outside of their defined roles. 

But instead she just sighs. “If you say so, Byleth.” Already feeling the faint tugging of sleep, Edelgard knows she won’t be up for much longer. “I think I’ll turn in for the night soon enough. Would you mind waiting for me in my chambers?” 

There’s the faintest burning on the ends of her ears as she realizes just how suggestive that would sound to anyone else. But Byleth doesn’t react at all, just nodding with her constant neutral expression. 

“Of course.” And with that, her newest retainer leaves the office, effortlessly opening and closing the door despite being laden with teaware. The second she’s gone, Edelgard breathes out a heavy sigh. 

It was to be expected that things were still a little uneasy between them - unlike her relationship with Hubert, she didn’t have the benefit that years of knowing each other brought.

The uncomfortable notion that maybe Byleth resented having effectively been forced into the position by her father comes to mind. It wasn’t her fault that the Blade Breaker was insistent on his daughter being as far from the Church as possible, and with her usual dour-faced retainer being stretched thin as it were… the solution had sort of presented itself incidentally. 

And now she was seemingly stuck with _two_ servants that refused her offers of equality. 

Gingerly, Edelgard massages the middle of her forehead in weariness. Maybe she would invite Dorothea over soon, just to have somebody to talk with that didn’t call her ‘Your Majesty’ every other sentence. 

—

As asked, Byleth was present in her bedchambers when she arrived. The former Ashen Demon had already lit the evening candles in their sconces and was busy tidying up as Edelgard slips in. 

Ignoring her for a moment, the emperor crosses the floor and begins to remove her crown, an act she never allowed anyone else to aid her with. Once the metal horns and adornments were taken off, she carefully places it on a small alcove in the corner of the room. 

After that comes her hair, which she frees from its twin buns on the side of her head. The long white strands and locks flow over her shoulders, and she pushes them until it all laid flat against her back. 

When Edelgard turns around, Byleth was waiting at attention for her. Ordinarily Hubert would assist with this next task, but he was leagues away on a mission of his own. So she just motions towards her vassal. 

“Help me with the dress,” she commands. Nodding wordlessly, Byleth moves to obey. The large cape is unhooked from her shoulders and hung nearby. Next she takes Edelgard’s hands and loosens the fastenings around the gauntlets, carefully slipping the armored gloves free. Those are stored in a dresser beside the bed. 

Without needing to be asked, Byleth slowly undos each of the large gold buttons on the back of the dress until Edelgard could take care of the rest on her own. She steps back, averting her gaze out of politeness while the emperor shrugs off the garment, remaining now in a white shift and petticoat. 

“Tell me, Byleth,” Edelgard murmurs while she changes into a long-sleeved nightgown, “How are you taking to the new assignment?” 

Blinking, it takes her a second to respond. “Just fine, Your Majesty. I’m proud to serve the royal family.” 

“Oh? You don’t strike me as very patriotic.” 

Again, the former mercenary looks as though she were caught off-guard. “I’m…” 

Unable to help herself, Edelgard laughs at the older woman’s hesitation. Byleth was so often difficult to get a reaction out of - unless she was the topic at hand. It was rather endearing, honestly. 

“It’s okay. I know this can’t be what you imagined yourself doing, especially given your usual line of work.” 

Silence. Then, “I don’t mind, Your Majesty.” 

As she finishes buttoning up, Edelgard turns back so they were looking at each other fully. If she didn’t know any better, Byleth almost appeared… bashful? It was very difficult to tell. 

“Regardless, I’ve appreciated your presence these last few weeks. With the war going on, I’m grateful to be able to count on you while Hubert is away.”

Byleth gives Edelgard an expression that could be described by a generous individual as _amused_. “If I may point this out, but you do pay me.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Edelgard has to force back a giggle. “Was that a joke? I didn’t realize you were capable, Byleth.” 

The Ashen Demon doesn’t react except for with the slightest quirk of her lips. “Apologies, Your Majesty. I won’t do it again.” 

_No wonder she and Hubert get along so well,_ Edelgard thinks to herself, they practically had the same sense of humor. It had taken a bit for Byleth to earn his approval, but the clear rift between Jeralt and the Church went a long way to assuage any fears.

“That’s another thing I need to speak with you about.” Crossing her arms, Edelgard tries her best to look both stern and friendly at the same time. “When it’s just the two of us, I’d like you to use my name. There’s no need to constantly refer to me as ‘Your Majesty’.” 

Byleth shakes her head. “That wouldn’t be appropriate. You’re my emperor, and I’m merely your vassal.” 

Now Edelgard really has to resist the urge to groan and roll her eyes. “Even if I said it was okay?” 

The uncomfortable gap after her question is all the answer she needs. Byleth genuinely seems as though she’s scared of responding, something the emperor feels sympathetic towards. It was easy for her to forget just how she was viewed by everyone else, especially given her titles, power and history. 

“Tell you what,” Edelgard decides to offer. “How about a compromise? If you don’t feel comfortable with using my name, I’d like you to try ‘Lady Edelgard’ instead.” 

Taking a few seconds, Byleth eventually nods. “… I can try.” 

_That’s all I can really ask for._ Smiling faintly, Edelgard sits down on the edge of the bed and folds her hands over one another. “Since we’re in this together, I’d like for us to do our best to get along without worry.” 

Those words do seem to set the former mercenary at ease, and she noticeably relaxes. 

“If I may ask… are you happy to be here, Byleth?” A part of Edelgard wonders if she’s being nosy, but the idea of not trying to understand the woman she was partly entrusting her wellbeing to was unthinkable. “I’m aware this isn’t exactly by your choice, but it’s my hope that you may find something of worth from the situation.” 

“Happy…” Byleth repeats the word as if she were trying to parse its meaning. “I don’t think I’ve ever truly been happy, Your Majesty.” 

“Oh.” Painfully, Edelgard felt as though she could very much sympathize. “I… I understand what that’s like.” 

“It’s alright. Things have always been like this for me, and I’ve gotten used to it.” 

As she finishes saying that, Byleth seems to drift off for a moment, looking at the space next to Edelgard for a brief second before flashing back to her. It was a frequent occurrence of hers, something she had yet to figure out the reason for. 

“That doesn’t… you needn’t live like that, Byleth. There’s no reason to content yourself with misery.” 

Despite the light never truly appearing in her eyes, she looks to the emperor and actually smiles. It’s a small gesture, but to Edelgard it is blinding.

“Does that mean you’ll be willing to help me find happiness?” 

Edelgard almost feels as though her breath has been taken away, and she cannot stop her heart from thrumming sharply in her chest. Her expression must have been hard to read, as Byleth quickly drops the smile and lowers her head. 

“I… I shouldn’t have said something so out of line, even as a jest. Please, forgive me, Your Majesty.” 

“No, Byleth… you didn’t do anything wrong,” Edelgard assures her as quickly as she can. Seeing the momentary radiance obliterated from the other woman’s face had been painful. “If it were within my power, I would grant what you seek.” 

Not saying anything immediately, Byleth stares off again before nodding. “That’s a kind thing to promise. But it’s my job to take care of you, so please don’t worry on my account.” Glancing through partly drawn curtains, she notices the complete lack of natural lighting. “It is getting late. Perhaps we should adjourn for the evening.” 

Without waiting for a response, she begins to snuff out the candles on the walls. Edelgard can only watch, unsure of what exactly keeps her so locked into place. Was it fear, or possibility? 

When Byleth finishes, she is illuminated only by the bedside light. The shadows cast illusions of winged creatures and small figures across her side. It’s haunting and comforting at the same time. 

“Will you need anything else before I retire?” Byleth asks. 

Edelgard just shakes her head. “No, you’ve been wonderfully attentive all day. Thank you.” 

The smile returns for a second. “I’ll be right next door should you need me.” She had been given the plush servant’s quarters that adjoined the royal bedchambers, intended so the emperor could call on her retinue without delay. 

“Of course. Good night, Byleth.” 

“Good night as well… Lady Edelgard.” 

And with a bow, she walks out the door and into the hallway, footsteps retreating as the distance grows. The Flame Emperor sits still for a moment longer, then reaches over and snuffs out the last candle, plunging the room into total darkness. 

She has peaceful dreams that night for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you know how at the beginning of the game, Byleth can ask if they are going to be a servant at Garreg Mach before Jeralt tells them about the Professor job? That's basically this, but apparently I can only write Edeleth, so.... 
> 
> Enjoy this random AU that I wrote because writing two multi-chapter works is stressful. 
> 
> If there's any follow-ups, they will also be one-shots in the same universe, but without a real cohesive story. I haven't decided if the two actually met at Remire in this timeline...


End file.
